


Restraint

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy tugged his wrists, testing the leather straps that bound him to the headboard of the bed he shared with Medic. Tight, but not so much as to hurt; just enough to keep him from moving his hands below his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> For medacris

Heavy tugged his wrists, testing the leather straps that bound him to the headboard of the bed he shared with Medic. Tight, but not so much as to hurt; just enough to keep him from moving his hands below his head. He doesn’t mind, though—not when Medic enters the room, naked as the Russian is, except for a pair of black, thigh-high stockings.

“Well, well, well,” the German hums, looking up and down Heavy’s huge body, “what have we here?” Heavy licks his lips, watching Medic’s half-hard cock bounce with each step he takes toward the bed, and the way the stockings stretch over his knees as he kneels on the sheets. Medic smirks at his staring, tracing one finger up the Russian’s growing erection in a teasing manner before straddling his thighs, just a hair’s breadth away from mutual contact.

“Hmm,” he smiles, watching Heavy’s cock flush and grow under his light touches. “You are wanting, are you not?”

“Da,” Heavy replies, spreading his legs as much as he can under Medic’s lap, and the doctor laughs, rich and deep, sitting back and stretching one leg out before him, resting his foot on Heavy’s broad stomach. Leaning forward, he peels one stocking off slowly, following Heavy’s eyes as they remain transfixed on the motion of Medic’s hands, revealing inch by inch of pale, hairy skin.

When his leg is bare, he rubs it over Heavy’s belly, hair against hair and skin grazing skin. Heavy groans, wanting to break free of his bonds and touch that long, lean leg, but he can’t, and the denied desire only makes him harder. Grinning, Medic wraps the stocking around the base of Heavy’s cock, under his balls, tying it just tight enough to make Heavy groan again. When he is satisfied, he picks up the lubricant he’d set on the bed earlier and squirts some on his fingers.

“What is it you are wanting, Liebe?” Medic teases, rubbing the slick liquid between thumb and forefinger, warming it.

“You,” Heavy replies immediately. Medic’s smile stretches wider.

“I know, mein Geliebte, but what is it you want from me?”

Heavy swallows. “Your khuy,” he breathes, voice low, “deep inside.”

Medic’s laugh is dark. “Of course, Schatz.”

He preps Heavy carefully, with one finger, then two, watching Heavy’s arms tremble against his bonds as he aches to touch himself, to touch the doctor, to hold him and kiss him. When he rubs against Heavy’s prostate, the giant cries out, and Medic knows it’s time.

Slicking himself, Medic positions them with Heavy’s legs over his shoulders, running his hands over his thighs briefly before using one hand to guide his cock inside his massive lover.

He loves this; this control. He is so small compared to Heavy, who is so fearsome to all who see him. But Heavy allows him to do this, begs him to do this, to dominate him, wholly and completely, and Medic can’t help his shudder as he fills the Russian to the hilt, leaning forward to kiss him as he begins to move in and out of him.

Heavy thrashes against his bonds, craving the feel of Medic’s skin under his fingertips, and when Medic ramps up the pace, there is a pronounced crack as Heavy pulls the restraints free of the bedposts, and wraps his newly-freed arms around Medic’s lithe body as he fucks him into oblivion.

They come soon afterward, Medic deep inside Heavy, and Heavy over their stomachs. Blissful, they collapse, letting their heartbeats slow before making another move. After a few, long, beautiful moments, Medic sits up, unwrapping the stocking around Heavy’s cock, then surveying the damage.

He laughs, high and mirthful, unlike his laughs earlier.

“We must find a stronger wood for our beds,” he grins, nuzzling into Heavy’s neck.

“Will get metal bed,” Heavy jokes, “with built-in restraints.”

“Perhaps just for play,” the doctor sighs, rubbing lazy circles on Heavy’s chest, “I could not sleep in a bed like that every night.”

“I could not either,” Heavy responds honestly, “too cold for my warm doctor.”

Medic chuckles again, kissing collarbone and neck. “So sweet,” he sighs, and Heavy laughs, enveloping him in strong arms that will guide him to sleep.


End file.
